duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberty (song)
"Liberty" is a song by Duran Duran, released as the title track on the album Liberty by Capitol-EMI on 20 August 1990. About the song The song was written by Duran Duran, who also co-produced the track with Chris Kimsey. "Liberty" was recorded at the London's Olympic Studios. Recording sessions began on 9 October 1989 and continued until March the following year. The music has a leisurely soul tinged feel, which is an example of the band's versatility. Other appearances Albums: *[[Didn't Anybody Tell You?|''Didn't Anybody Tell You?]] *[[Greatest Hits|''Greatest Hits]] *''The Liberty Sessions'' *''Incroyable Liberty'' *''First Impressions'' Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Warren Cuccurullo - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Sterling Campbell - drums Lyrics (ahh, ohh, do-doo) I'll tell you something, To let you understand the way I feel, just what you mean to me Thank you for fine times, we nearly made it all - The way we know, it wasn't meant to be. You say we feel the same, there ain't no blame.. to decide But if a little time, could change your mind, I'll be here.. And you can call me (if you wanna stay with me) at your liberty. You can hold me (if you wanna be with me) at your liberty. (Do you, do you) Do you remember, how lover's right for summers - even nights, Would never seem to end, And as December, comes stirring with that finger of desire To feel it once again You worry 'bout you're friends, what if they find what's going on? But if you want to try to make it come alive, I'll be here.. And you can call me (you wanna stay with me) at your liberty. You can hold me (you wanna be with me) at your liberty. And you can call me (you wanna stay with me) at your liberty. And you can touch me girl (you wanna run to me) at your liberty. Help me out! I live in doubt Sort me out, yeaaaahhhhhhh.... - Don't make it every night, don't wanna be the love of your life So if you are inclined to spend a little time, I'll be here.. And you can call me (if you wanna stay with me) at your liberty. You can hold me (if you wanna be with me) at your liberty. And you can call me (if you wanna stay with me) at your liberty. And you can touch me girl (if you wanna run to me) at your liberty. Touch me girl, (if you wanna stay with me) at your liberty. Help me out, (if you wanna be with me) at your liberty. Sort me out, (if you wanna run to me), at your liberty. Or you can set me free (if you wanna run to me), at your liberty. (if you wanna stay with me, at your liberty). (if you wanna be with me, at your liberty). (if you wanna stay with me, at your liberty). (if you wanna run to me, at your liberty). At your liberty... See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs